


Studying Romance

by Duni



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gabribug, Gabriel Agreste - Freeform, Gabriel Agreste/Marinette, Gabriel Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Freeform, Gabrinette - Freeform, Hawkmoth/Ladybug, Hawkmoth/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marimoth, Marinette - Freeform, marinette dupain-chenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duni/pseuds/Duni
Summary: With Hawkmoth out of sight for more than 2 years, Ladybug and Cat Noir decide to turn their miraculous back to Master Fu. Back to their normal life.Adrien and Marinette decide they’d like to study together for their college exams. They’d been the best of friends ever since their days in high-school, which lead Adrien to finally have a valid reason to invite her over to his house, and that of which Marinette couldn’t wait to accept.With this knowledge, Gabriel Agreste thinks nothing of the pair. Simple studying, what could go wrong? That would leave him to still have his current private-time and hopefully not interrupt his work schedule. Marinette takes the time to work on her designing, which Gabriel suddenly takes interest in for her style. Possibly she could be the model...or even the apprentice he has been looking for.Gabriel had kept his miraculous not to harm others, but to still be able to be the empath for feeling the emotions of Paris. He wanted to feel the people around him, almost like a drug, a habit. After slowly grasping his wife’s possible want for his happiness, he let her go, but never completely.





	1. Study Schedule

“Marinette, Adrien’s here! Are you ready?” Sabine called up the stairs as Adrien patiently ate a warm croissant given to him by Tom, who was baking extra snacks for later. 

Marinette grabbed two of her textbooks, her tablet and her purse. “Coming Maman!” Marinette calles back, checking to be sure she had everything she needed to ensure a positive study time. 

She had missed Tikki being around, ever since she had turned in her miraculous, she’d feel even the tiniest pit of regret puddling in the back of her head. Of course, Master Fu explained her or Cat Noir were able to come back to retrieve the miraculous as necessary. But something still didn’t set well, especially with the Moth and the Peacock miraculous still wandering about. 

_“Marinette!”_

She quickly opened the hatch the steps and huddled down, smiling happily. “Adrien, hey!” She pulled him into a hug and gently inhaled. “Ready to ace the exams?”

Adrien grinned proudly and nodded, finishing the croissant. “You know it!” 

Marinette turned to her parents and each gave them a kiss on the cheek. “See you later, love you!” They interlocked arms and gently waved goodbye to their daughter. 

“Thanks for the Croissant!” Adrien said politely, waving towards her parents in respect. 

Marinette turned to Adrien who opened the door for her. “After you, M’lady.” He gently bowed his head and smiled as she walked passed, a small laugh following.

•••

“Are you sure your father’s not going to freak at me coming over?” She nervously bit her nails as she looked up at the gate, Adrien’s finger about to push the doorbell. 

“No worries, I talked to him about it earlier!” He waved a hand, dismissing her anxiousness. He looked up at the doorbell, reminiscing the conversation held before that afternoon. 

•••

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” He said, a sour and concerned look on his face. “I certainly do not remember this girl from your class.”

“Father she won your contest a couple years ago, she was the one with the feathered hat!” He groaned, slapping a hand over his face in annoyance. 

Gabriel grimaced and waved his hand with irritation. “I’d rather you not bring any of your friends over without reason, who knows what you teenagers these days have in mind to do.” He side-eyed Adrien who became to be flushed at what he was getting at.

Adrien shook his head and made eye contact with him. “Father I just want to study with her, is that so bad? Don’t you want me to pass? I heard it’s much more fun, and easier to remember with help from close friends!” He personally didn’t know if this was true or not, but hopefully his father would take it into consideration.

He stood, staring at Adrien with hesitation before letting out a slow sigh. “Fine, but I expect studying and nothing else.” Before Adrien could respond, he was already up the stairs, into his office. 

••• 

Adrien pushed his finger against the doorbell, a camera popping out to stare at Adrien closely. “Ah, Adrien your father has been expecting you. Please, come in.” The camera retracted and the gates gently opened.

Marinette looked around at the familiar building, smiling to herself as she remembered their past interactions. She clutched her bag to her chest and exhaled as Adrien opened the door and they entered. 

Nathalie smiled and waved politely. “Mlle. Marinette, welcome back to Agreste.”

Marinette nodded nervously and gave a worried grin. Adrien looked over and gently patted her on the back. “C’mon, let’s go to my room. There’s plenty of room for us to study, plus there’s some break time games we can play.” He said, murmuring the last part so Nathalie was unable to hear. This made Marinette smile at Adrien being secretive. 

“Ahh, Adrien, is this Mlle. Dupain-Cheng?” Gabriel was at the top of the stairs, holding the usual stance of his hands clasped together behind his back. 

Adrien glanced upwards and nodded gently, earning a confused glance from Marinette. Had he not remembered her from before? “Uh- Yes Sir! I’m Marinette, Adrien’s friend from school!” She said confidently, clutching her school bag tighter. 

Gabriel suddenly turned his attention to Marinette, analyzing her aged self enhancements. “Hm. I expect nothing other than studying, or I will see to it that there will be no more study groups.” He let out a low sound of annoyance and clicked his way back to his office. 

Marinette looked over at Adrien in confusion. “What was that all about?”

“My father’s a pit of mysteries. Anyway, let’s get started.” Adrien smiled and lead Marinette up to his room. 

•••

Gabriel gently massaged the dark purple brooch in his hand, his eyes gently looking over it. He hesitantly fiddled with the latch the allowed it to open and close as a locket. “How do you expect me...to just...” He murmured his words carefully, weary of the other people inhabiting the house at the time. “...let you go.” He hissed, calling Nooroo to emerge.

“Master?” Nooroo reached to lay his tiny arm on Gabriel’s shoulder as a show of empathy, but he was suddenly caught off guard by the anger sprouting from the man.

“I can’t hold back much longer.” He growled, tightening the brooch in his hand and marching over to the placement where he presses the buttons on his beloved painting, sending him downward into his space for empathy. Nooroo hurried in, looking around nervously.

“Master what are you doing? You’re not-“ 

“I’m not. But I need this right now, I feel like I can’t even conjure up the most basic emotions.” He lowered his head and took one last glance at the brooch before clipping it back onto his shirt. “Dar- ..Wings Rise.” He exhaled as Nooroo flew into the brooch, his transformation happening quickly and silence soon filling the room. 

Gabriel clutched his cane and closed his eyes, sensing the ball of emotions from each person around him. He let out a pained sigh and massaged his temples after laying his cane down. 

Gentle white butterflies landed on Gabriel, tears making clear landslides down his leathered cheeks, the empath taking in the sadness of Paris and expressing it. The poor man shucked to his knees, lowering his head. 

His session was interrupted by his eyes darting to a speaker on the wall. “Sir, Adrien is looking for you. It’s supposedly important.” The speaker clicked and he sighed, angrily wiping away the pitiful tears. 

Gabriel Agreste didn’t cry.


	2. Criticizing Clumsiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! There will be much more of the ship you came here for in the future, so stay with me! 
> 
> Anyway, I’d like to clarify that ever since Gabriel henced the akumas, that meant more time for work AND Adrien, which is why he isn’t the most unhappy in this scenario.
> 
> Once again, slow but it will be worth it! Hope you enjoy!

“Adrien, I don’t find this necessary.” Marinette groaned as Adrien looked through her sketched designs.

“Marinette, you’ve got to let my father see these!” He smiled and picked up one of her books that had been filled to the brim of pure imaginative and creative designs. “These are amazing!”

Marinette blushed and smiled weakly, scratching behind her neck nervously. “I’m nowhere near as professional as he is, he’d think they were lame.” She groaned, placing her face into her palms. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at the supportive look he had given her.

“Trust me, you never know until you try.” He smiled gently and waved her forward. “C’mon, it’ll be fine. He already knows how great you are at making hats!” He chuckled, opening the door and leading her downstairs. 

“Nathalie, where’s father?” She looked over from Gabriel’s closed office door and smiled. 

“Is something the matter?” She asked calmly, her facial expression soft and unreadable. 

Adrien looked down and shook his head slightly. “Well, no, but I wanted to show him something. It’s quite important.” Nathalie raised a brow and nodded slightly.

“I’ll inform him, go wait up in your room.” Nathalie said, and picked up her phone. Adrien and Marinette retreated upstairs, back up into his room. 

••• 

Gabriel released his transformation and wiped his eyes once more before retreating back into his office. “I’m here.” He called as he opened the door and walked out to meet Nathalie.

“They’re in his room.” She explained, pointing the stairs. “He would like to show you something important.” Nathalie glanced into her boss’ eyes and saw the hint of red shaping the edges. “Are you alright, sir?” 

“I’m fine.” He hissed and made his way up the stairs, fueling his anger as he went. Gabriel made it to Adrien’s door to hear muffled speaking, which made him curious. Almost curious enough to place his ear to the door, just to get a bit of what was being made out. 

He regained his composure and pulled the door open, holding his flatly laid, emotionless expression. “You wanted to see me, son.” 

Adrien and Marinette were on his bed, scrolling through what looked like a sketchbook. She looked flustered, while he looked intrigued. Gabriel raised his brow, watching them. Adrien lifted his gaze and his grin altered to something wider. “Father! Take a look at these!” He took the book and stood up, ready to hold it out to Gabriel. 

“A-Ah, it’s really not necassa-AH!” Marinette had stumbled forward, knocking her book out of Adrien’s hands, spewing paper all over Gabriel. He was not amused. 

Marinette let out a panicked squeak and quickly began snatching up the papers. She had not noticed as Gabriel picked up one of the papers and began reading. As she was down on her knees, she looked up from where she kneel. Right at his feet. 

Her face had flushed brightly and she stood up and back with embarrassment. “Sir, I’m so sorry!” She whimpered meekly, clasping the wrinkled papers in her hands. Gabriel was not listening to her as he skimmed the small designs on the piece of paper. She could hear Adrien’s muffled snickers from behind her. 

Marinette felt her cheeks redden as she side-glanced Adrien who was about to burst. “Mlle. Marinette.” She whipped her head back in his direction and widened her eyes. “I truly believe that you are adequate with these designs.” He said calmly, the slightest smile forming on his lips. “I’d like to see what else you have. Although, you are quite clumsy for a fashion designer.” 

This made her stare at him, dumbfounded, before she shook her head and shoved the papers near him to grab. “It’s totally cool if you don’t like them— I mean- it’s still cool if you like them— I—“ She sighed and bowed her head. “I hope you like them.” 

Gabriel smirked at this and took the papers, just to see what she’d do if their hands brushed against one another. He did just that, allowing it to elongate just a bit longer before he pulled away, his glaring eyes staring into hers, then turning away before he could witness Marinette’s bright red face. Before he left, he turned his head slightly in the direction of the blushing girl. “Be sure to bring more for me next time, Marinette.” 

He shut the door and Marinette let out a nervous squeak. “Adrien that was a total blow!” She groaned, covering her face. “And here I thought I wasn’t _that_ clumsy anymore.” 

Adrien suddenly bursted out laughing, keeling onto the bed. “I didn’t know my dad was _that_ intimidating, Marinette!” He continued laughing. 

“ **The** famous fashion designer? My idol?!” She made a sulking sound and plopped down onto the bed and covered her face. She suddenly froze and stood up in nervousness. “Gabriel Agreste has my designs- _my_ designs! Adrien, what if he doesn’t like them?” She pulled at her pigtail and curled into a ball onto the bed of what-if. 

Adrien wiped a tear from his eye and let out some light chuckles. “Don’t worry about it, my dad can be intimidating, but don’t look too much into that. Fashion is my his passion, he’ll give criticism, but don’t let it get you down.” He smiled and gave a comforting rub to Marinette’s back. 

“Him giving you some tough love doesn’t mean you’re a bad designer, don’t forget that. Just be ready for it and be strong about it.” He ruffled her bangs and she looked over at him, nodding.

“You’re right! I’m going to show him the designer I can be!” Adrien looked at Marinette proudly and turned his attention to the scattered books. “Wanna continue studying?” His eyes slid over to the game consoles. “Or...play?” A grin plastered onto his face.

“You’re so on!”


End file.
